Na tum jano na hum
by nehabarve01
Summary: Mm nothing to say about this story. Written bye neha n m just the publisher. Atharva. But kevi and ishyant based hain...read n review n no bashing!
1. Chapter 1

N guys this is not neha...this is atharva m just publishin the story but ye likhi neha ne hain...

Hello frndz! M here with a new kevi story. Guys in this story rather in this chapter kevi r not there but at the end of t

he story kevi ek ho jate hain so plz chill.

Na tum jano na hum...

Chapter 1:

Here kevi n ishyant r BFF ishyant r in love but r afraid to confess. Purvi loves kevin but kevin doesn't love her. He is in love with a girl named tina.

Inside a huge mansion people were busy with their work. All of them were rrunning here n there for the items they needed. The house was a hole mess. Today was the wedding of KEVIN n TINA. Kevin was shouting from the room .

Kevin: dushyant! Mere sherwani do jaldi!

Dushyant shouting from the hall.: ek min ruko! Wahi pe rakha hain dekho!

kevin: kaha pe hain!

Dushyant: ruk ek min!

Dushyant went towards abhijeet n daya who were talking to the pandit.

Dushyant: sir kya ap plz kevin ko tayiar hone mein madat kar doge sir plz. Muzhe wo phool wale se bat karni hain plz sir.

Abhijeet: arey ka kyun nahi dushyant hum kevin ko madat kar denge.

Daya: ha aur tum jao phool wale se bar karoo.

Saying this they went towards kevins room n dusyant went to talk withthe phool wala. Ishita was walking towards dushyant who was busy talking with the phool wala who was on the ladder. Ishika was walking while adjusting her hair n her saree. She was wearing a beautiful light blue saariand matching pencil heels. She had left her hair opean with matching earrings n a pendant. Her hair was falling on her face so she didn't see anything n bumped into dusyant who was busy talking with the fool wala. She bumped into him n dusyant held her by her waist. N there was a cute eye lock. Both were lost I each others eyes but they were disturbed by the phool wala.

Phool wala: sahab! Sahab!

Dushyant made ishita stand properly.

Dushyant: kya hua tumhe!

Phool wala: sahab ye thik hain kya?

Showing him the arrangements of the flowers.

Dushyant: ha acha hain. Ab neeche ajao.

Phool wala: jee sahab.

Tarika purvi n shreya were inside the room where tina was getting ready. Tarika shoued from inside.

Tarika: ishita! Ishita! Kaha ho?

Ishita: abhi aayie. Excuse me dushyant sir.

She walked away inside the room where tina was getting ready while dushyant was standing there smiling to himself.

Inside the room...

Tina was sitting on a chair in front of the dressing table. Shreya was adjusting her hair n trika was adjusting her saree. Ishita came inside smiling to herself.

Shreya: Ishita kya hua? Itna has kyun rahi hain? Kuch hua hain kya? Dushyant sir ne I LOVE U keh dia kya!

Ishita: arey nahi mam main toh bas aisi hi..(blushing)

Tarika: acha ishita tum plz zara purvi ko..

Tina: tarika kya hua hin purvi ko wo aise balcony main khadi kyun hain aur idhar kyun nahi aa rahi wo?

Tarika: arey wo actually usko na pne mom dd ki yaad aa rahe hain so ishita kya tum zara...

Ishita understood the situation well. She went to purvi who was standing in the balcony. She placed her hand on purvis shoulder. Purvi looked at her with her eyes moist. Purvi hugged ishita n started crying bitterly. Ishita to hugged purvi. Dushyant came on the terrace to conscole purvi as he knew his best friends ccondition. He wemt towatds them. After some time ishita n purvi separated. Dushyant stood beside ishita n looked at purvi. There was a silence for some time.

Dushynt: purvi.

She said nothing but hugged dushyant tightly as possible n cried again. Dushyant patted her back n after some time they separated.

Ishita: purvi plz mat ro na hum tuzhe aise nahi dekh sate.

Dushyant: ha purvi plz mere mat ro na,

Purvi: dushyant ishita tum log nahi samjhoge. Apne pyaar ko khona kya hain. Maine kevin se sabse zyada pyaar kia hain. Main bus uske liye jee rahi thi lekin kevin woh toh mujse kabhi pyaar karta hi nahi. Main bus uake ek achi dost thi aur kuch bhi nahi. Maa papa ke bad aga main zinda hu toh sirf kevin ki wajah se aur sirf uske liye. Lekin main kevin se pyar karti hu lekin wo nahi karta.

Ishita: purvi purvi chup ho jao purvi plz.

Dushyant: purvi I know tum kevin se pyar karti ho lekin ab hum kuch nahi kar sakte na. Maine tumse pehele hi kaha tha purvi apne dil ki bat bol do.

Purvi: I know dushyant galati hain merei par...

Their convo was intterupted because they heard daya calling them.

Daya: dushyant purvi ishita jaldi aao neeche pandit jee ne sabko bulaya hain.

Dushaynt: abhi aayie sir. Purvi I kknow its hard but...

Purvi: ya dushyant main samajti hu don't worry m fyn.

Ishita: r u sure?

Purvi: ha m sure. Chalo neeche chalte hain.

They went downstairs in the mandap.

Pandit jee: kanya ko le aayie.

Daya: jii pandit jee.

Abhijeet: tarika shreya tina ko leke aao.

Shreya: ha sir halo tarika.

Tarika n shreya went upstairs. The door was locked. The knocked the door but no one opeaned the door. Shreya came down n whispered this in dayas ear. Daya went with her. Daya broke the door. They went imside but they were shocked. Tina was nowhere to be found. They searched the whole room but no one was there. Tarika found a letter on the bed n opeaned it. She read it n was shocked.

Tarika: shreya daya jaldi yaha aao tum donno.

Daya n shreya went to her. Tarika showed them the letter n thy to were shocked to read the letter. In the lettr it was written...

* * *

><p>Oops sry chap ended. Hehe n firt of all keep ur slippers n eggs away don't worry kevi ek ho jaenge bua thoda intezar karna padega. So review.<p>

N Hii frndz this is atharva. M nehas BFF n thank u all for all for supporting neha.

N the reviewer...

N how dare u talk to my BFF like that!Khabardar agar aise review phirse dia na tera aisa hal karunga na! Soch bhi nahi sakta! bahoot kuch bolna hain tuzhe but alag se note likhunga tere liye! I dont wana spoil her story.


	2. Chapter 2

Higuys! Thank u all very very very much for ur support thank u vry much. U all mean a lot u...all...so that guest reviewer na plz jut shut up! N muzhe koi farak nahi padta hain! Lekin learn to respect girls! N others! N chahe jo kahoo mere pe koi asar nahi honey wala! N mujse panga liya acha nahi hoga! Mere sath sare kevi fans sare bro aur sis n others hain! N mere BFF bhi! N shut ur sstupid mouth! N oops sry guys apko thanz bolna bhul gayei...sry thank you all for the reviews n don't worry guys kevi will b 1 jald hi...Enjoy.

Chapter 2:

In the letter it was written...

**Dear mere kevin,**

**Kevin main tumse bahoot bahoot zyada pyaar karti hun. Main janti hun ki tum bhi mujse pyaar karte ho. Lekin kevin m sry hum donno ki shaadi nahi ho sakti. Kevin mere chote bhai aryan ko cancer detect hua hain. Uske elaj ke liye muzhe paisoon ke jarurat hain aur tumhari salary bhi kam pad jaegi uski o**

**peration ke liye. Cancer ke treatment is very expensive n this is the last stage of cancer. Main tumse shaadi nahi kar sakti. Mere bhai ke doctor ne muzhe call kiya tha abhi he is in the hospital. M vry sry par main tumse shaadi nahi kar sakti. Main ek RAHUL nam ke NRI se shaadi kar rahi hun. M sry kevin m really sry. Aj ke bad hamare raste alag alag hain. Ho sake toh muzhe bhul jana aur lyf main aage badh jana. M sry once again. Plz kevin muzhe bhul jana...**

**Than vry sry once again...**

**Tina.**

Tarika, shreya n daya were in hell shock. No one could utter a single word. There was a long silence but tarika broke it.

Tarika: daya..shreya ab hum ye kevin ko kaise batane waale hain. Daya wo tut jaega.

Daya: ha tarika muzhe bhi nahi pata ye hum kaise karne waale hain.

Shreya: Daya hume kevin sir ko sambhalna hi hoga. Pyaar ko khone ka dard hum donno jante hain daya.

Daya: ha shreya lekin hume yeh karna hi hoga tarika shreya chalo neeche chalte hain.

Tarika: ha chalo.

Daya shreya n tarika went down to the mandap n everyone was looking at them with curious faces. Especially kevin. They came down n kevin stood up.

Kevin: shreya , tarika tina kaha pehain?

Everyone remained silent.

Dushyant: sir kya hua hain?! Tina kaha pe hain?

Tarika:(stammering) wo..d...ushya..t actually wo..

Abhijeet: daya shreya tarika kya hua hain!

Kevin: sir plz batayie na tina kaha oe hain? Thik hain na wo?

Daya: kevin wo tina upar room main nahi hain.

Kevin: nahi hain matlab? (Panicked) kaha hai wo! Theek hain na wo! Sir plz kuch toh batayie na sir plz meri tina kaha pe hain!

Purvi came next to him n kept her hand on his shoulder. Kevin n purvi looked at each other n again at daya shrey a n tarika.

Kevin:plz koi mujzhe batayga yaha pe kya ho raha hain! Meri tina kaha pe hain! (Angrily)

Purvi: kevin kevin tum pehele shant ho jao ok..plz shreya plz batao tina kaha pe hain.

Shreya: kevin air wo tina ne yeh letter choda hain ap khud hi padh lo...

Shreya gave him the letter n he took it. He opeaned the letter n stared reading it. He was shocked. He was hurt he started crying reading that letter n everyone was shocked to c him like that.

Purvi: kevin tum ro rahe ho? Kevin look at me.

Purvi cupped his fae n wiped his tears. Kevin immediately hugged purvi tight n started crying bitterly. Everyone was shocked including purvi. She took hugged him toghtly n let the tears flow. Daya told everyone wht had happened n everyone was shocked n felt bad for kevin. Kevin cried n cried n purvi let him cry. After some time they sepaated but kecin was stiil in tears.

Dushyant went n hugged him tightly.

Kevin(in the hug) dushyant ho juzhe aise chid kar nahi jaa sakti dushyant! Ho nahi jaa sakti aisa!

Dushyant: kevin! Shant ho jao kevin! I knwo mai samaj sakta hun tumhe.

After some time they separated.

Daya: dushyant ek kaam karoo tum aaj kevin ke pas hi ruk jao. Kevin chalo jao aur aram karo.

Dushyant : ha sir aaj main yahi ruk jata hun..kevin chalo andar.

Kevin: nahi its fyn tu ja ghar m fyn ja tu...

Dushyant: kevin! No arguments! Maine kaha na chalo matlab chalo!

He took kevin inside n made him change n tucked him inside the bed. Meanwhile purvi to had ears in her eyes. She couldn't c her love in ao much pain. Ishita saw that n tried to console her.

Ishita: purvi...

Purvi: ha(trying to hise her tears)

Ishita: aansu chupa mat I know u r crying.

Purvi looked at her with moist eyes n hugged ishita tight. N cried. Ishita pated her back n let her cry. After some time they separated but purvis eyes were still moist.

Ishita: purvi,, ro mat purvi agar tu hi ro degi toh kevin sir ko koun sabhalega? Sir ko teri sabse zyada jarurat hain na. Plz don't cry purvi.

Purvi: ishita main kevin ko dard main nahi dekh sakti. Muzhe takleef hoti hain usko dard main dekhar.

Ishita: I understand purvi but u need to b strong na? Chalo mere ghar chal. Acha lagega tuzhe chal.

Purvi: arey nahi m fyn...

Ishita: purvi! No arguments chalo.

So ishita took purvi to her house n the rest of them went to their respective houses.

At night dushyant wanted to drink water so he came in the kitchen. He was shocked ro see the scenario. The TV was on n kevin was sitting the sofa with a glass in his hand n talking to himself. Yes he was drinking! Kevin nevr ever drank n tofay! He rushed towards kevin...

Dushyant: kevin..tumne drink kiya hain?

Kevin: sssshhhhh! Dushyant...chup ho jao...mere yaar! Muah! I love u! I love u tina! Dushyant! Yu bata...(trying to get up he got up) kya main buta hun...kya main bekar hun!

Kevin was standing n swinging.

Dushyant; kevin dekho tum bure nahi ho tu sabse cha hain ok.., n kevin..

Kevin: ruk to! Agr main bura nahi hu toh tina se muzhe kyun choda! Arey bolo na!

Dushyant: kevin dekh tune abhi drink kiya hain...abhi to mere sath chal ye glass neeche rakh de...

Dushyant took the glass from his hand n took kevin to the room. He made kevin lay down.

Kevin: dushyant...I love u re! Mere na sabse cha dost hain tu! Muah! N tina! I hate u tina!

Dushyant: ok tu bhi mera best friend hain hain ab so ja...

Kevin: I hate u tina...

Kevin slept while cursing tina. Dushyant was very sad. He couldn't c hia friend like this. Dushyant went next to him nn laued down on the bed n thought.

Dushyant pov: bechaa kevin kitne bri tarah se dil toda hain us tina na mera yaar ka. Muzhe kuch karna hoga. Kevin ki zindagi main khushi lani hi hogi. Ha ek hi insan hain jo ye kar sakti hain. Purvi. Purvi hi hain jo uske zindagi main khushi la sakti hain. Main janta hu ki purvi pyaar karte hain kevin se aur kahi na kahi kevin bhi chahta hain purvi ko. In donno ko ek karna hi hoga...

With all these thoughts in his mind he slept.

* * *

><p>So pple acha laga na? Divya lavakr aac kar ga me to m vry vry eager to talk...its ok ga i understand. n ho ga if we say our kevin in that get up na u me shru n krutika behosh zhalo asto! God yaar he is just aah! Cant express this in words! Divya srsly ga he is damn hot! Dashing, cute, hamdsome n i cant use that word na hope u understand. Hehe ok so bye bye n love u too! Tight tight tiht hugz! Muah! Muah!<p>

Next update when i get 20 revies. Paka..

read n review n sty for the spelling mistakes.

tc bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank u for ur lovely reviews! So without wasting time here is ur next chapter. Enjoy! Read n review..

Chapter 3:

Kevi r bestfriends. Kevi n ishyant all r best friend's n ishyant r in love bt didn't confess n purvi loves kevin.

Days passed n kevin had totally changed. He didn't smile nor laugh. He was not the old kevin. He was totally changed. The flirty, sweet n cute cop had turned into a serious n akdu cop. he didn't even smile when he was with purvi. Purvi n the whole CID team tried a lot but all in vain.

Cid burea lunch time...

Kevin was sitting on the chair with his eyes glued to the ishita n purvi came to him.

Dushyant: kevin chal lunch karte hain.

Kevin(without looking at them) muzhe nahi khana hain tum jao.

Purvi: arey kevin chalo na yaar.

Ishita: ha cmon na.

Kevin: maine kaha na ek bar muzhe nahi khan hain! Samaj nahi aata kya ek bar kaha to!(shouting)

Ishyant n purvi were not shocked by his behavior. He always use to behave like this since tina had dumped him. Ishyant n purvi tried to convince him but he didn't agree n broke into a fight with them. They could understand him so they didn't say anything n left for lunch leaving kevin alone in the Bureau.

In the canteen...

Ishyant n purvi were sitting together. Ishyant were having there food but purvi was moving her foodback n forth in her plate. Ishita noticed that n signaled to dushyant who was busy eating his food. (:P).

Ishita: purvi.

No response.

Dushyant: purvi!

No response.

Ishyant: purvi!

Purvi: ha kya hua kuch kaha kya tumne?

Dushyant: purvi dyan kaha hain tumhara?

Ishita: kevin ke bare main soch rahi ho na?

Purvi: ha. Dushyant ishita main mere dost ko aisa nahi dekh sakti. Uss tina ke jane ke bad se kevin badal gaya hain aur..

Dushyant: (teasingly) aahmm aahm dost ya pyaar? (Wink)

Purvi smiled n blushed but came back to the serious mood.

Purvi: dushynat m not joking. Ha main kevin se pyaar karti hum but wo mera best friend bhi hain aur main usko dard main nahi dekh sakti. Tum donno nahi samjhoge apne pyar ko dard main dekhna kya hain.

She knew dushyant n ishika loved each other but were afraid to confess. So she said this on purpose. N by her line ishyant looked at each other immediately. N when they noticed that puvi was looking at them n smiling they immediately looked here n there. This made purvi smile more.

Dushaynt: purvi tum has kyun raho ho?

Puvi: kuch nahi bas aisa hi.

Dushyant: ok.

Purvi: lekin guys plz hame kuh na kuh karna hi hoga na. Kevin ko is dard se bahar nikal na hi hoga.

Ishita: purvi yeh hum bhi jante hain but sirf tum hi ho jo uski lyf main khushian dobaa laa sakti ho.

Puvi : ishita main? Main kaise?

Dushyant: purvi tum kevin se pyar karti ho aur,,.

Purvi: ha dushyant karti hun main use pyar par wo nahi karta mujse pyar wo toh bus muzhe ek acha dost manta hain aur kuch nahi.

Ishita: nahi purvi kevin bhi kahi na kahi tumse pyaar karta hain but ye bat usko samaj nahi aa rahi.

Purvi was shocked to her this.: kya! Kevin mujse pyar karta hain? R u serious?

Dushyant: no we r joking!

Purvi: what!

Ishita: dushyant! Ha purvi we r serious. Purvi ab tum hi ho uski zindagi main khushian bhar sakti ho. Lekin pehele hume kevin ko ehsas dilana hoga ki wo tumse pyar karta hain.

Dushyant: lekin ishita hum ye kareng kaisa?

Purvi: guys hum iske bare main na badme sochte hain. Luch break khatam ho gaya hain chalo bureau nahi jana hain?

Ishita: ha yaar! Chal.

So ishyant went towards the Bureau n kevinwas still sitting on the same chair with his eyes still clued to the file. Ishyant n purvi went to their respective desks n started working.

At night in the Bureau...

Only purvi, dushyant n ishika were present in the bureau. Purvi after some time left leaving ishyant alone in the bureau. Dushyant got up to leave n saw ishita still working. Dushyant went to her.

Dushyant: ishita.

Ishita: ha.

Dushyant: what ha! Ghar nahi jana? Kitni rat ho gayie hain.

Ishita: arey to jaa yeh kam khatam karke main chali jaungi.

Dushyant: arey meri best friend yaha pe kam kar rahi hain ktni rat ko aur main use chod ke kaisa jao. Chal bahoot rat ho gayie hain tuzhe main abhi ghar chod deta hun bike pe. Chal.

Ishita: arey nahi dushyant tu jaa main chali...

Dushyant: No aarguments hal main chod deta hu tuzhe.

Dushyant forced ishita to she had to agree. They left the Bureau n sat on his back with ishita behind him. But suddenly their bike stoped.

Ishita: arey dushyant bike kyun rokdi?

Dushyant: arey pagal maine nahi roki. Shayad koi problem aa gayie hain. Acha utar main dekhta hun.

So they got Down from his bike n dushyant started to check what the proproblem is. Ishita was getting bored so she stared looking here n there. When her eyes saw something whoch made her shocked. Her eyes widened. Dushyant finished repairing his bike n said..

Dushyant:(without lookig at her) ishita chaL.

No response.

Dushyant looked at her: arey kya hua kaha dekh rahi hain aur...

Dushyant to looked where ishita was looking n that thing to made him shock...

* * *

><p>N the thing was...apko next chap main pata chalega..hehe n thank u vry much! 20 reviews in 2 days! Yaar muzhe tyoe karne ka time hi nahi mil raha m updating n updating..hehe nnthank u a lot! N i will update TY may b today ya fir kal paka. N divya acc plz kar na yaar. To prob solve zhala ka? N nahi zhala na tar vegla nav ghe n zar tuza FB kiya google cha acc asel na u can make FF acc with that to mhanje u can login with those accts to. So plz lavakarkar haa mala n shru la krutika n khoop lokana tuzhyashi bolaycha aahe but we 3 r really eager to talk 2 u... n I will update when I get 20 reviews. Plz read n review. N dia i can c ur review.<p>

bye tkcr n love u all...ananya meri reviewer! Where r u?

byeee.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank u for ur lovely reviews! So without wasting time here is ulittlet chapter. Enjoy! Read n review.. N guys! I saw kevin in the add! N dushu to! I think they r ccoming back! Jut hope so! Dushu is coming back. He had just took a break when BCL ends he is gonna b back aisae news thi. N hope our kevin will be back! N ha divya tuzhya saathi ani purva saathi na khass ishyant aahe ya chap madhe! Ishyant moments aahet n ry guys kevi Nahi hain is chap main. M sry but purva khass tuzhya aathi n divya sathi ishyant! Nho purva me na khass tuzhya saathi ishyant fic I will write ok? But kevi pan I will include chalel na? Bcozafter al ldushu n kevin r like brothers. Right? Sry I know I talk to much...hehe enjoy the chap n ishyant moments.

Chapter 4:

One change... ishyant r in a car n not on the bike. The car does not have any problem but ishita told dushyant to stop the car

N Ishyant were shocked to see TINA.( right guess guys! :P). They rushed to tina n stood in front of her. Tina could see anger in their eyes. N thy weren't wrong. She had betrayed their best friend. She was wrong she knew it n was ready to face any situation. There was a awkward silence between them. Tina broke the silence.

Tina: Hi ishita! Hi dushyant! Kitne dino...

Ishita: dushyant chalo chalte hain...

Dushyant: ruko ishita! Kuch bat clear karni hain!

Ishita: lekin dushyant...

Dushyant: tina! Bolo! Kaha pe thi tum! Aur ye sab natak kyun kiya ha! Pata bhi hain kya halat ho gayie thi mere yaar ki!

Ishita: dushyant chodo! Aisa logo se bat karke koi faida nahi hain aur muzhe bat karni bhi nahi hain! Iske wajah se mera Best friend tut gaya tha!

Dushyant: ishita..shant ho jao. Tina bolo! Kyun!

Tina: M sry. Main selfish ho gayie thi. Bas apne bhai ke bare main socha tha. M sry ishita. M sry dushyant. M sry.

Ishita: sorry bolne se sab kuch theek nahi hota! Pata bhi hain tut gaya tha Kavin! Pata bhi hain! Aur wapas kyun aaiy ho!

Tina: m sorry. Wapas isiliye aai hun kyunki main Kavin se maafi magna chahti hun. Apne galati ke liye. Main apne bhai ke pyar main aandhi ho gayie thi. Mera hai toh bacha nahi aur Kavin..woh toh...muzhe meri galati ki saza mil gayie hain...mera bhai ko khona hi bahoot hain.

A tear rolled down tina's eyes. Ishita n dushyant felt sorry for her. Yes she had broken Kavins heart but till thy felt bad for her. Tina composed herself.

Tina: m sry. Kavin ke pas hi jane waali hun usko sorry kehene. Sry bahoot kam hain lekin main kuch nahi kar sakti. Ho sake toh muzhe maf kar dena...

Saying this she went away crying. Ishyant looled at each other. They really felt sorry for her but couldn't do anything. It was her punishment as she said. Ishyant stared walking on the empty road. When ishita saw a ice cream parlor.

Ishita: Dushyant!

Dushyant: kya hua yaar?

Ishita: yaar! Dekho na! Ice cream parlor! Chal na ice cream khate hain!

Dushyant: ishita! Pagal ho hayie ho kya? Its so cold!

Ishita: plz na yaar! Plz plz apne dost ke liye itna nahi karoge!

Dushyant: Ishita, dost ke liye jaan bhi hazir hain par,

Ishita: tum dost nahi ho...

Ishita: matlab?

Dushyant: pata nahi lekin dost ke badhkar ho..(wink)

Ishita blushed a little n dushyant got what he said n 2 was embarrassed. They went in the ice cream parlor. They ordered their ice cream n ishita started liking the ice cream while dushyant was just starting at her. When ishita noticed dushyant starring at her he looked at him.

Ishita: oyee! Kaha kho gaye? Ie cream melt ho rahi hain...

Dushyant:(while coming out from his thoughts) ha ya.

Dushyant started eating his ice cream n came in his masti mood. He took a little bit of ice cream n put it on ishitas cheek. She was shocked n didn't get what he did while he was trying hard t control his laughter. Ishita kept her hand on her cheek n felt the ice cream. She got angry n got up. Dushyant knew what would b her next step so he got up n strted running here n there. Ishita to ran behind him shouting.

Ishita:(while running) dushynt! Ruk to! Mera face kharab kar dia! Ghadha!(donkey hehe)

Dushyant: arey arey main mazak kar raha tha ishita... dam hain tph pakad muzhe!

Ishita: Dushyant ke bacheee! Ruk to! Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

N Dushyant turned around n saw ishita was sitting rather fallen on the ground with one hand on her foot n one on the ground n crying in pain. Dushyant rushed to her.

Dushyant: ishita! Tum thik ho na?

Ishita: aaahhhh! Dushyant! Mere pair main dard ho rah hain! Aaah!

Dushyant: acha acha shant ho jao... khade hone ki koshish karo.

Ishit tried to get up but failed. Dushyant picked her up in his strong n protective arms. Ishita was shocked but was ahappy. She wished she could stay n cuddle in his arms forever. She smiled to herself which made dushyant confused. But she smiled more. He kept her in the car n drove her home. Dushyant dropped ishkta home n went to applied medicine to her wound n went to his house n slept...

Next morning...

Today was a sunday morning. Purvi had decided to confess her love for Kavin as she to knew that Kavin loved her. She had breakfast n drove off to Kavins house. The door was open n she was shocked to see...

* * *

><p>Hehehe! Chap end...sryy wait for the next chap! 20 reviews n next update paka! N sry for a short update. Very vry very sry. Next chap is more shocks. N gugs plz tera hone laga hun is kavi ishyani fic... plz guys belive me. If u want me 2updateTHLH review karoo n review on this 2.<p>

bye tkcr.


	5. Chapter 5

Hii! Sry for late updt. N thank u all for such awesome response. Guys I hv updated AA 1 chap n THLH 2 chapter's 4th n 5th. So plz read n review those to. Enjoy the chapter.

Chaper 5:

Purvi was shocked to see tina n kavin hugging each other n crying. She stopped at the door. N tears made their way from her eyes to her cheeks.

FLASHBACK..

Kavin was having his breakfast while the door bell rang. He irritatedly went n opened the door n was shocked to see TINA! Shocked, angry he had promised himself never to see or meet his past. It was his past n he had learned to move on but today after so many days she was back! To ruin his life? Wht is her intention? A awkward silence spread throughout the room.

Tina: Hi kavin.

Kavi tried to close the door.

Tina: Kavin plz door mat close karo. Muzhe tumse zaruri bat karni hain...

Kavin: Tina,. Plz mere samne se chalo jao! Plz! Just leave! (Extreme anger)

Tina: Kavin.. plz meri ek bar bat sun lo plz.. bas ek bar.

Kavin: Muzhe tumse koi bat nahi karni! Samjhi tum!

Tina: Kavin.. plz kavin ek bar bas ek bar...

Kavin: Tina! Nahi sunni muzhe tumhari koi bhi bat!

Tina: sunni hogi tumhe! Tum jante ho main yaha kyun aayie ho?

Kavin: Meri zindagi ki aur vat lagane! Yahi intension hain na tumhra!

Tina: shut up kavin! Tumse maafi magne aayi thi! Samjhe tum!

Kavin: Mafi!

Tina: ha mafi! Main janti hun maime jo kiya hain uske liye sry kuh bhi nahi hain par plz meri bat sun lo plz.

Kavin: theek hain..

Tine went inside n tina n kavin stood facing each other. Kavin was looking extremely irritated n angry.

Kavin: bolo...kya hain!

Tina: Kavin.. main shaadi ke din isiliye bhagi the kyunki mere bhai ko cancer detect hua that. Wo bhi akhri stage pe. Mere bhai ke eelaj ke liye uske operation ke liye muzhe paiso(money) ki jaruat thi. Aur tumgari aur mere salary bhi jod de jae toh bhi usko operation nahi ho pata kyunki operation ka kharcha bahoot tha. M sry kavin lekin muzhe mere galati ki saja mil gayie hain...

Kavin(little softer) kaisi saja?

Tina: mera bhai... ab is duniya main nahi raha. Kavin muzhe apne saja mil gayie hain. Plz muzhe maf kar do. Main selfish ho gayie thi. Plz... m sry.

N she started crying. Kavin melted seeing her like this. Yes she had betrayed him but before his Love she was his best ffriend. Kavin couldn't see his best friend in pain. So just to sooth her he hugged her n she to hugged him n started crying.

FLASHBACK END...

Purvi didn't know about it. They still were in a hug. Purvi couldn't see more. She couldn't bear any more. It wasn't her mistake. No girl can bear her love with anyone else. With tears in her es she ruahed from there.

Purvi pov: Kavin.. main tumhare liye khush ho mere yar. Tina tumhare lyf main wapa aa gayie hain. Aur muzhe pura yakeen hain ki tum usse except jaror kar loge. Aur apne lyf main ab aage badh paoge. Aur tum khush ho toh main bhi khush ho. Mere liye tumhari khushi ke samne mera dukh kuch bhi nahinhain.. maine bas apne pyaar khoya hain... yr toh hain na? Main bhi ab mere lyf main aage badh paungi..

Kavin's house...

Tina n Kavin were still in a hug but separated after some time.

Tina: m sry kavin.. main tumhari lyf se hamesha hamesha ke liye chali jaungi.. par plz muzhe ek bar maf kar do plz.

Kavin:tina...

Tina: pla Kavin.. muzhe mere galati ki saja mil gayie hain. Plz muzhe maf kar do...

Kavin: theek hain tina... maine tumhe maf kar dia..

Tina: Thank u kavin! Thank u.. mere dil se ek boj halka ho gaya hain.. kya hum firse...

Kavin: plz tina m sry par main ab tumse pyaar nahi karta. Main kisi aur se pyaar karta hun...aur kabhi rona mat. Main apne dost ko rote hue nahi dekh sakta.

Tina: Dost?

Kavin: ha..pyar nahi,.. dosti toh hain na?

Tina: tum abhi tak muzhe dost mante ho?

Kavin: Ha tina.. pyaar apne jagah hain aur dosti apni jagah.

Tina: thank u kavin! Thank u for everything...

Kavin smiled n so did tina.

Tina: kavin.. muzhe nikalna hoga ab..

Kavin: kaha jaa rahi ho? Aur tum kaha pe rahogi? Akele is sheher main?

Tina: nahi Kavin main akeli kaha hun... tumhari yadien hain na. Bye kavin...

Kavin: bye.

Tina left while Kavin engaged in his work...

Here at purvi's house.

Purvi was in the hall with ishita n dushyant.

Dushyant: purvi.. tumne achanak hume kyun bulaya hain? Any problem?

Ishita: purvi koi tension toh nahi hain na?

Purvi: nahi guys koi problem aur tension nahi hain.. maine yaha tum donmo ko apna ek decision batane ke liye bulaya hain..

Isjita: decision?

Dushynat: kaise decision purvi? Aur kiske bare main?

Ishita: dushyant! Obviously apne bare main! Stupid!

Dushyant: ishi!

Purvi: guys plz not know.

Dushyant: ok ok ab bolo..

Purvi: main rahul nam ke ek NRI se shaadi ke liye ha keh di...

Ishyant(stood up in shock) kyaaaaaa!

Purvi: ha.

Dushynat: purvi...tum pagal ho gayie ho?

Ishita: Purvi lekin.. tum Kavin se pyaar karti ho na? Aur wo bhi tumse,.

Purvi: ishi.. main kavin se pyaar karti hun par wo tina se pyar karta hain aur tina wapas aa gayie hain.

Dushyant n ishita looked worried n tensed.

Ishita: lekin purvi..

Purvi: ishi u knw wht maine ye decision kyun lia hain?

Dushyant: kyun purvi?

Purvi narrated what she had seen in kavin's house. Ishyant was ashocked while purvi was crying.

Purvi: isiliye...maine ye decision liya hain. Tum donno ko kya lagta hain? Yeh aasan hain mere liye? Nahi! Mushkil hain! Lekin Kavin khush hain na toh main bhi khush hon...

Ishita: purvi plz sambhalo aur I think tum jald basi main decision le rahi hon.. aur

Purvi: nahi ishi.. soh samajkar ye decision liya hain..

Dushyant: lekin purvi...

Purvi: plz dushyant.. ishi plz.. muzhe is topic pe koi bat nahi karni. My decision is final.

Saying this she ran to her room with tears n xlosed the room with a BANG!

Here ishyant were in a shock.

Dushyant: ishi.. hame kuch karna hoga.

Ishita: ha dushyant... hame in donno ke beech ki galat femi dur karni hogi! In donno ko ek karna hi hoga.

Dushyant: ha ishi.. don't worry hum zarur kuch karnge.

* * *

><p>Guys! Yeah kya hua? Rahul n purvi! Tina aayi hain waps! Kya hoga? Will Kavi b one? Kya hone waala hain? N guys only some chaps remaining.. so plz review. 20 reviews next chap.. n ha i hv updted THLH 4th n 5 th chap... n AA 5th chapter. Uspe bhi review kar dena... n ha ispe bhi... main AA kal ya parso mostly kal updt kar lungi...<p>

bye tkcr.


	6. Chapter 6

Hii sry for late update. Sryyy plz don't beat me with shoes...plzzz..

Chapter 6:

Days past Kavin n Puvi were not the old Kavin n purvi anymore. Kavin had changed as u all know but Purvi? What happened to her? She stared ignoring kavin. Her sweetness for him turned into bittrness. Her caring nature for him had turned into a rough one. N kvain was shocked because she use to behave like this only with him!

Whenever Kavin tried to talk to her she use to walk away or tell him she didn't have time. Kavin was really disturbed by this. Why was she doing so? Y was she ignoring him? Was she fed up of him? Thoughs like these flashed through Kavins mind. When he could not bear more he decided to talk to Ishyant about it.

Sunday.. at kavin's house. Kavin had called ishita and dushyant to his house to talk about Purvi.

Dushyant: Kavin.. yaha pe kyun bulaya hai hame?

Kavin: muzhe tum logo se bat karni hain...

Ishita: ham se?

Kavin: ha..

Dushyant: kiske bare main?

Kavin: purvi.

Hearing her name ishita and dushyant looked worried. Thy passed glances at each other. Kavin noticed something fishy going on in the trio(ishyant n purvi). A akward silence passed through the room.

Dushyant: Purvi ke bare main?

Kavin: ha purvi ke bare main...Dushyant. Ishita.. I know main bahoot hi ajeeb behave kar raha uun kahi dinno se. I ccan't help it. M sry.

Dushyant: arey nahi kavin its ok.. hum tere dost hain. Hum samajte hain.

Ishita: Ha kavin. Its ok.

Kavin smiled lightly and ishyant smiled to.

Kavin: Ishita... Dushyant.. plz help karoo na meri.

Ishita: kya hua kavin?

Dushyant: sab theek hain na?

Kavin: Nahi..

Dushyant: matlab?

Kavin: purvi.. wo muzhe kab se ignore kar rahi hain. Ajeeb tarah se behave kar rahi hain. Muzhe acha nahi lag raha. Aur muzhe aisa lag raha hain wo mujse kuch chupa rahi hain.

Ishita and dushyant looked at each other with tensed faces on hearing the word' CHUPA RAHI HAIN" . Kavin noticed this. He understood something was wrong with them. Kavin noticed t in their eyes. Even if they didn't tell him the mattet he understood it. After all they were best friends.

Kavin: tum donno jante ho purvi aisa behave kyun kar rahi ho?

Ishita: nahi.. usne hame bhi kuch nahi bataya. Hai na dushyant?

Dushyant: ha hame bhi nahi pata...

Kavin: jhut kyun bol rahe ho tum donno?

Ishita: jhoot?

Kavin: ishita.. dushyant I know tum kuch chupa rahe ho,, aur jhoot bhi bol rahe hon. C mon guys. Hum best friend's hain. Aur tum dinno mere samne jhoot nahi bol sakte. Jante ho na purvi aisa kyun kar rahi hain?

Ishyant felt silent. Kavin knew they were hiding something. After all thy were best friends. He knew each n every thing about them. He knew when they were lying n when not.

Kavin: plz guys.. bolo na kya hua hain? Plz! Mere aur purvi ke lyf ka sawal hain!

Dushyant: actually kavin wo...

Kavin: wo?

Ishita: purvi ko dekhne koi ladka aa gaya tha.

Kavin: kyaaa!

Dushyant: kavin.. shant ho jao.

Kavin: shut up dushyant! Ishita.. aur purvi ne kya kaha?

Dushyant: purvi ne.. ha keh dia.

Kavin was totally shocked n broken due to that. He stood up in a shock. Teas started rolling down his ees. Who was that person? How could n y did purvi se yes? Hundreds of thoughts were roaming in his mind. More than that he was hurt. He was broken afraid. Afraid of losing his love again! He couldn't loose her again. He couldn't bear the pain of loosing anyone again!

Kavin: dushyant! Ishita! Wo aisa nahi kar sakti! Nahi! usne ha kyun kaha? Ek bar bhi mere bare main nahi socha? Ek bar bhi nahi?

Dushyant: kavin.. uss din purvi apne dil ki bat tumse kehene aayi thi tab usne tumhe aur tina ko ek sath dekah.

Dushyant n ishita together told what purvi had seen that day. Kavin was shocked to hear that.

Kavin: oh shit! Dushyant ek galat femi hain!

Dushyant: matlab?

Kavin: main wo sab badme batata hun! Muzhe purvi se bat karno hogi.. main bus abhi aaya!

He took the keys n rushed outside leaving ishyant confused.

* * *

><p>Umm liked it? N i hv updated AA 8th chap n KANK 5th chap.. r n r.. i will update when i get 20 reviews... n mansi plz plz make ur acc on FF. Plzzz i wanna talk 2 u... eagerly.<p>

bye tkcr.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! N dareya fan dia its like kavin loved tina.. but now he loves purvi.. n he use 2 behave like this bcoz he was disturbed by his past.. ok? N thank u all for reviewing m 3 or 4 more chapters thannthis story will end. Will b bck with a new 1. M speechless I don't know what to say! Reviews r raining! Mera chata tod dia ap logo me.. hehe

Chapter 7:

Kavin was on his bike with hundreds of thoughts in his mind. But he was just thinking of one person! Whenever he closed his eyes her face flashed in front of her. How could she do this? Why didn't she come n talk to him jut once m abt this? But it wasn't her mistake. But he couldn't loose her! He rushed towards her house. He rang the bell n sshe opened the door. She was shocked to see him at the door. Why was he here?

Kavin: purvi muzhe tumse bat karni hain.

Purvi: lekin Kavin...

Kavin: It's urgent.

Purvi nodded. Kavin n Purvi went inside the house n were standing in the house.

Purvi: Kya bat karni hain tumhe kavin mujse?

Kavin: purvi tum sagai kar rahi ho?

Purvi: ha.

Kavin: kyun? Kisse? Aur muzhe batana zaroori nahi samjha? Mera kya hoga?

Purvi: kyun! Kyun batao kai tumhe? Koun ho tum? Ha? Aur tumhare liye tina hain! Wo tumse pyar karti hain tum usse pyaar karte ho! Main kaha se bech main aa gayie!

Kavin: purvi! Tina mujse pyaar karti hogi par main usse pyar nahi krta ab!

Purvi: jhoot mat bolo Kavin! Agar tum usse pyaar nahi kare toh uss din tum donno ek dusre ko hig kyun kar rahe the?

Kavin: purvi wo bus ek galat femi thi!

Purvi: koi galat femi nahi thi kavin!

Kavin: main aur tina ek dusre ko isiliye hug kar ahe the kyunki...

He couldn't continue his sentence. A man came inside n hugged purvi tight. Kavin was burning in anger and jealousy. He didn't even see Kavin. Purbi didn't hug him back. After some time they separated. The man turned . The man and kavin were shocked to see ech other!

Man: kavin!

The man hugged Kavin tightly while Kavin was still shocked and angry. Thry separated ehile purbi was confused seeing them.

Kavin: Rahul!

Rahul: ha! Yaar ktne salon bad!

Kavin: tum yaha pe kya kar rahe ho?

Rahul smiled and went n stood besides purvi. He wrapped his hand around her shoulder. Kavin was burning in anger! How dare he even touh my love?

Rahul: Kavin.. main yaha meri hone wali mangetar se melne aaya hun. Do din bad hamari sagai hain. Isiiye.

Kavin was shocked! Angry! Jealous! He cursed himself! Y didn't he tell purvi he had feelings for her! It was all his fault! N today due 2 his mistake he again lost his love! He tried hard to control his tears.

Rahul: Kavin.. harae sagai mqin aayega na?

Kavin: ha ha zaroor.

Kavin shook hands with them. Rahul received a call so he went to receive the call. There was a award silence between them.

Kavin: Purvi.. kya ye tumhara akhri faisla hain?

Purvi: Ha kavin.. mera akhri faisla hain ye. Hum sab ki bhalayi hain is mein.

Kavin: Puvi plz samjho! Tumhare is faisle se kitne zindagiya barbad ho rahi hain! Aur..

Purvi: Kavin.. plz yeh mera akhri faisla hain aur ye badal ne wala nahi hain..

Kavin: theek hain purvi.. main tumpar koi boj nahi dalna chahta. Once again congratulations sagai ke loye.

Kavin left from there with tears while purbi to had tears in her eyes.

**A heartbreak is a blessing from god. It's just his way of letting you realize he saved you from the wrong one.**

But Kavi! They are made for each other! Jut apart! BBecause of rahul n tina? What will happen? Will Kavi be one or destiny will tear them apart?

?

* * *

><p>Thankkkk u soooooooo much! Ek chap n 29 reviews! Wow! Love u all... next chap 20 revoews n update!<p>

bye tkcr. Love ya all. Guest i liked it u called me Di...n mere KANK ne bhi review do na n THLH will updae soon.. KANK pe bhi review do yaar.


	8. Chapter 8

Hii thank u sooo much! N 3rd last chap of the story.. hope u enjoy. ID

on't like my stories! Don't read them! If u don't like my stories don't read them. Comments mat do! If u can't respect pples writing don't read it! Ok I know ki Ek main aur ek tu main its mmy mistake expected. Aur whenever I write about ishyant I get harshreviews? I know Itsmy mistakein ek main lekin baki sab ka kya? Usme bhi meri mistakehain kya? Look guys I think kashaf di I right. Oki apologize for my mistake. Lekin ap log wo words use kar rahethet hey aren't right. So I think hame zya tamsha nahi karna chahiye n we shuld close this matter right now. I hv apologized from my side now its ur turn to apologize. Kyunki mistake hum sab ki hain... n guys main aisa nahi keh ahi ki negative reviews aane hi nahi chahiye bt look at the language they r using na guys? Isn't it wrong? U pple ddidn't even ,knw I m getting such reviews... aur ab maine note main unko jawab dia so m I wrong? Ab hi batayie.. jaise ko taise nahi mila? Sry 1ce again lets forget this bt u those who reviewed on my stories nnegatively n used bad language u also hv 2 apologize. If u don't Like it ok lekin u can tel it in a ppolite way right?

Chapter 8:

Today was the engagement of Purvi n Rahul. Purvi was getting in her room n Rahul was in the other room. A man came inside her room n she was shocked to see the man. He was wearing a cream sherwani. She was sitting on the chair in front of dressing table wearing a pink ghagra with matching jewelry. She immediately got up.

Purvi: Kavin! Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Kavin: Purvi muzhe tumse bat karni hain.. hamare bare main..

She turned to the other side...trying hard not to control her tears.

Purvi: Kavin...muzhe tumse is bare main koi ba nahi karni.

Kavin: Purvi.. tum yesagai kyun kar rahi ho? Plz Purvi ek bar bas socho... Purvi tumhare ek faisle se sab ki lyg barbad ho jaege...

Purvi: Kavin... plz maine kaha na muzhe koi bat nahi karna is bare main. Aur mera faisla sahi hain! Is faisle se sab ki zindagi bach jaegi..

Kavin: Nahi purvi! Tum kyun nahi samaj rahi!

Purvi: Kavin...

They couldn't continue their conversation as Ishita came inside.

Ishita: Purvi... tumhe sagai ke liye bulaya hain neche chal.

Purvi: ha chalo.

Ishita, Kavin n Purvi went down. Purvi sat besides rahul on the sofa. While Kavin and the other's were standing surrounding them. Purvi n Kavin were continously looking at each other. Rahul noticed this.

Rahul: Purvi... tum aaj bahoot khoobsurat lag rahi ho...

No response.

Rahul: Purvi...

Purvi: ha kya hua?

Rahul: Purvi tum bahoot khoobsurat lag rahi hon aisa kaha maine.

Purvi: oh thank u.

Rahul just smiled. After some time Purvi n rahul exchanged rings n thy were tied up together. While kavin saw rahul slipping the ring in purvis finger he felt as if someone pierced a dagger in his heart and Purvi understood how he felt. Even while rahul was exchanging his ring with puvi she wasn't looking at rahul. Her eyes were fixed on Kavin. Purvi tried to control herself from crying. Rahul and Purvi tookthe blessings of their elders. Kavin came to them.

kavin: congratulations. Purvi.. rahul mere yar!

He hugged rahul tightly and patted his back. He pretended that he was happy but he was broken from inside. Purvi's condition was the same.

Rahul: thanz yaar.

Kavin: Rahu... mere best ffriend ka dhyan rakhna.

Rahul: ha bhai..lekin abhi sirf sagai hue hain.. shaadi nahi re! Aur shadi jaldi hi ho jaegi.

Kavin: pata hain shadi nahi hua hain lekin sagayie ke bad se purvi ab tumhari zimedri hain...

Rahul said nothing but just smiled. After some time kavin was about to leave. Purvi n Rahul went to drop him off at the gate. Someone called Rahul leaving kavi alone.

Purvi: thank u kavin hamari sagai main ane ke liye.

Kavin: best friend ke liye luch bhi kar sakta hun..Purvi. abhi bhi time hain. Sagai hui hain shaadi nahi... tum abhi bhi...

Purvi: plz kavin.. mera decision final hain.

Kavin: theek hain purvi.. main chalta hun.

Saying this kavin left from there while purviwas just starting at him.

* * *

><p>bora tha na? 20 reviews will updt.<p>

Thnx tkcr bye. N kavi ek honge... dont wry kavi ek hone waale hain.


End file.
